Love's in the Air
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day to everybody around the world! If you're one certain blonde and one certain roseate, how would you have spent this unique day together? Plain as ever with dates, or...rocky as on a roller coaster?


**Love's in the Air**

"Oh great…so damn great for today…" A certain blonde man grunted to himself. Surely enough, that forgetful brain of his has just something "great" snapped into it…

Today's the gods-damned Valentine's Day, and he's prepared nothing for his girl. If he's not reminded by his best friend, he'd _definitely_ have left the entire date behind. Yet, knowing it or not, the situation's just the same as before, only now he's fidgeting.

"_Okay_…you're the Number-one Unpredictable Ninja Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, so you can think of something for today's programme; it's not so late in these hours." His companion, their one-and-only cougar-blue hair bastard around in Konohagakure, frowned. "For one thing, stop pacing around in my house! You're so damn annoying!"

"This perky chicken-ass of a friend…" Naruto grumbled with an annoyed scowl. He flopped down onto his friend's black sofa like a meteorite heavily but so elegantly, causing groans of the furniture and the owner. "Sasuke, have you prepared _anything_? You seem so relaxed for it, and I wonder if you'd really satisfy Karin's harsh demands."

"Unlike you, _usuratongachi_, I've made a plan with bookings to spend with her." Sasuke flipped over a page of his book, smirking with a dreamy look. "She'll adore it."

"One out of the millions of possibilities would that be. Good luck to you, _Teme_." Naruto sneered and made way to the main entrance of the apartment they're now in. Well, I shall put that he dashed to save his buttock from being kicked by the said man, for Sasuke swirled round to take his Sword of Kusanagi and dice the blonde to pieces. After getting onto the street, Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, thinking hard to entertain his dear love with different programmes to fill up the date. Lucky for him that Tsunade's long announced that all the shinobis would have a break, so that they could spend the day properly with their lovers, provided if they have one. However, how would things in the world go if he wanted to impress a particular bud?

He thought hard and eventually he got the gist, making him rushed back home.

* * *

"Yes, I'm coming…!" A wench trilled out softly and she hurried to open the door. She opened it, just enough for her head to stick out for a lookout, but out of the blue, she met face to face with a bunch of flowers, consisting of white lilies and pink roses. She saw further, and she looked straight into her boyfriend's smiling azure sapphires.

"Oh my…Naruto…" She exclaimed as she swung the door wide and stood there, dumbfounded. "It's beautiful bunch! But these roses…they're costing you a fortune!"

"It's worthy if the money's meant to be spent for your happiness, Sakura-chan." Naruto flashed at her one of his famous foxy grins and pecked lightly on her forehead. Finding she's still rooted at the spot and awe-struck appearance, he laughed throatily, "You're surprised, aren't you, Sakura-chan; you'd expected me to forget today, huh?"

"Err, you're…right…" She replied sheepishly and accepted the bunch of flowers.

The blonde didn't look the least depressed from hearing her unbelieving words, but he laughed again, "My dear blossom, you won't spend the day in vain, I promise."

"So, do you have any plans for today's schedule?" Sakura smiled and led him in. She took out a red vase from the cupboard and arranged the flowers with water in it.

"No." Naruto replied bluntly that a startled Sakura nearly knocked the vase over; if it's not for her sharp kunoichi-reflexes kicking in then, the vase would be shattered.

"What do you mean by no?!" She cried out from shock. "Aren't you prepared?! We're supposed to be spending today with fun and joy, but without ANY planning—"

"Geez, Sakura-chan, in the past six months you've been going on dates with me! You know being _the_ Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I prefer have things spontaneously…" He shrugged, went forth to hug Sakura from her back and kissed the nape of her neck. She seethed to suppress a moan to escape from her vocal from those pleasant shrills. Sensing her tightness, he chuckled and said grimly, "…and you love that deep down."

"You jerk…" She groaned with a light flush and an unknown heat on her cheeks, not yet to mention that her body, then, had _actually_ reacted to his intimate contacts! Just then, she noticed he's so merely plain, wearing his black T-shirt and orange pants. "But frankly speaking, do you have a vague plan at the very least out of curtsy, man?"

"Well, maybe we can go to the nearby funfair for…lemme see…the whole day?" As expected, she gleefully nodded to it and in minutes, she got changed and readied.

Because it's Valentine's Day, almost every couple have pulled off their ninja gear, only bringing small tools, like kunai and shuriken, which can be hidden under clothes. A lot of couples, just like Naruto and Sakura, have planned to go to the funfair as well, and that many of the Konoha military force went out of the heavy gates for some fun.

The Golden Two took a half-an-hour walk to the marketplace closest to Konoha, where the fair's held. It's been running for nearly a week; adding in today as a holiday, the place's indeed crammed with people from both Konoha and other nearby villages. It hardly affected the merry atmosphere there. Even from a half-a-kilometre distance, they could hear—without enhanced-audio-abilities—the shouts and laughter clearly.

"Let's go, Naruto!" Sakura's very excited and hauled her boyfriend to the crowd. They shuttled in the streets of shops and game stands, enjoying themselves to fullest.

When it's getting to lunchtime, they accidentally met with some of their friends. Ino clung closely tight onto Sai's arm, so like a koala would do to the eucalyptus trees, and they prayed to Kami-sama that his limbs wouldn't come off from those firm grips. Shikamaru's partially having his butt dragged by Temari, who claimed to go to the fair, yet they all knew that the wench's ached to visit her dear-lazy deer from her brothers. They won't consider as couple, but Neji's behaviours towards Hinata were suspicious, for he would get perky when there're "potential dangers" abound to happen around. Lastly, they met Sasuke and Karin at the entrance of a small restaurant for their lunch. It's one great date to all of them, and they won many prizes from those game stands.

"What a lovely day," Sakura, leaning against Naruto's chest, sighed satisfactorily. She's weary and Naruto carried her in bridal style, making her flush scarlet hard again. She had the day to her content with her "Darling", and under the setting evening sun, they targeted Ichiraku as their next destination for dinner, with Sakura's treating now, in return of the favours for Naruto treating her lunch. They slurped down the noodles, exchanged and what's more "fought" over a number of the tasty ingredients playfully. People would definitely say that they're in a great bliss for their love; and that's true.

"Thanks so much for today, sweet." She smiled when they made it to her home. She pecked on his cheeks lightly, but he didn't look very happy with that and frowned. She's confused; he's hardly unsatisfied with her kisses, and he's not happy with this?!

"What's wrong with you, boy?" She's half-angry, half-anxious with his reactions. "Are you not feeling very well? Stop your scowling and tell me what's going on, boy!"

"Tck, I've done so many things for you today, and all I got is just _a cheeky peck_?! What's that hell! I guess I should deserve more that that!" He pouted and hugged her. "Besides, I feel kinda nastily uneasy inside so I'd like to stay here for the time being…" He then leant against the door, mocking "to be very ill and let his legs give him away".

"Che, you can't be helped!" She hauled him inside with her monstrous strength. She towed his hefty body onto her bed, but she collapsed onto him at the same time. She landed square onto his chest with "Oof", and the sudden weight cleared his mind. Chuckling, Naruto pulled her face closer to his and kissed her plump lips passionately. They didn't stop it as it's an opened tap without a knob to turn the water torrents off.

"Damn it, Naruto…!" She hissed when they finally broke apart of some fresh air. "You lied on purpose and fooled me to…to…" She's busted and flushed bleat red over. Fortunately, she's the only owner of the place, so there's nothing much to worry over. In one mission, her parents were held as hostages by two mental rogue Rain shinobis, and before anyone could go rescue, they're murdered most painfully before her eyes. It's so she became his to colour the grief of someone intimate to her for the first time. They then claimed to be official lovers after five months of underground relationships, when they'd never had a single thing inappropriate done in the periods of awareness. At the moment, her senses were yelling to her that the same thing's going to happen.

"I said," He chuckled with some evil manners. "…and you love that deep down." He captured her lips again and his hands ran through her hair, dishevelling it to a nest. Gradually, he turned them over to make him on top of her while still locking their lips. Their hands slowly slithered to strip the clothes off from their maturely-grown bodies. In a minute, they're on the bed, half-naked in their underclothes, in each other's eyes. Naruto's noticed that Sakura's done her "homework" in a suit of lacy red underthings. It's the type that there're no buckles and other strapping stuff, but it's tied in ribbons. It seemed to be that she's especially tied them very tight to arouse the sight pleasure, and indeed, her true intentions reached at the bull's eye. He chuckled more sinisterly.

"You look so…_sexy_, my Bloom…" He murmured with a low growl at her right ear, and he began to nibble the loop and blow into it. She gasped and giggled all the same, and her begging moans encouraged him to play more of the ticklish little tricks on her, as well as enjoying those soft caresses of his hand on her left cheek at the same time. Her muscles started to tense up, and thus her appendages and body slowly coiled up. Naruto growled and created a few _Kage Bunshin_, which's transformed into four cuffs.

"It's no good, Bunny." He grumbled like a fox with his crouching stance over her. A flashing blur, the next thing Sakura knew was she's lying flat on her now-messy bed, with her four arms and legs spread and chained up to different sturdy objects around. She struggled in vain; feeling humiliated and the word "rape" flashed across her mind, this made her blush harder. Her heart raced when she heard his libidinous chuckles…

"You little jerk…" She cursed quietly, since deep down in her heart, she loved it. Every muscle screwed to his gentle touches. Every nerve screamed to his light strokes. She could do nothing to resist his outraged storm-like kisses all over her delicate body. She thrashed to break the chains so to touch him, but the cuffs were chakra-resistant, so she's literally lost all her monstrous strength, and she's now only a helpless infant.

Painfully slow, Naruto undid all those ribbons, and discarded them immediately. Instantly, they're exposed to the naked air, and the "flat" chest became spongy again. He chuckled again after savouring their beauty, and began to attack them mercilessly. She felt him on her neck, her breast, her belly, her groin…lastly, her wet pudendum…

"Oh, please, N-Naruto…I beg you…not there…no…" She breathed out the words, but her pleads were shunned. No, he's having his OWN WAY here and not hers now…

"Shut the hell up, sugar…!" He mocked an unsatisfied face and that stunned her. After silencing her whimpers, he inserted his middle finger into her hot and wet core, and gradually, his index and ring finger. She mewed out loudly at the violent pleasure, not caring if the neighbourhood could hear them making out from the luscious noise. The tensed-up rubber band's sudden released, and tiredness washed all over her soul. Everything got so intensified when he slurped her, and when he started the turbo on, all her reasoning shattered to blank nothingness, leaving her vocal on its own accord.

She panted heavily, as if she's forced to finish a full Marathon race at top speed. Feeling being raped, she tried to muster her strength to resist his inexorable assaults, yet it's almost near to "impossibility" since her body's reacting so much to his moves. It's such thrill beyond words; even the strongest-willed woman would become a pulp. That's what Naruto would sometimes refer to be as a joke of her being a "hypocrite".

After the whole day of excitement since morning, both of them were worn out, with sweet closeness to end it up. Both of them relaxed and rested without bondages, yet they've failed to notice that their friends were at the window with bleeding noses, as they'd witnessed the dynamics once got curious with Naruto's fiery Kyuubi-chakra, and the only thing that could've heated him up would be one certain cherry blossom.

* * *

**Phew, it's finished at last! ****It's a bit late to post this, but it still means the same: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!**

**It's a break from everything not because of the Valentine's day, but more accurately it's the Lunar Chinese New Year that we all have a long holiday in every parts of China, so as in Hong Kong (if any of you guys know, the very first day of this new Lunar Year of Tiger IS the Valentine's Day). Holidays would make me lazy, so even if I started tp write the story _before_ the break, it still take me more time to complete it. Due to this reason, please be considerate enough that it may not be as good as my first same-rated fic; I've really tried my best in striving for the best. I'm literally battered, but I love it all the same with RED PACKETS!!**

**Last but not least, whether you're a fellow Chinese or not, allow me to say this: ****恭喜發財，身體健康，心想事成！(Wish you all earn a good fortune, a healthy body and may all your wishes be granted!)**

**Drops of Chastity  
Posted by my watch: 16. 02. 2010**


End file.
